Кел'Тузад
Кел'Тузад (англ. Kel'Thuzad) — один из главных служителей Короля-Лича, ответственный за распространение чумы Плети по Лордерону.Lands of Conflict, pg. 91,109 После того, как был убит Артасом в эпоху Третьей Войны, переродился в образе лича. С помощью Артаса он призвал Архимонда Осквернителя, предводителя Пылающего Легиона. Тем не менее, Кел'Тузад был воистину предан Королю-Личу, а никак не Пылающему Легиону. Когда Артас отправился в Нордскол в период событий, связанных с Ледяным Троном, он оставил Кел'Тузада в качестве своего наместника для командования Плетью в Лордероне. Ранее он правил Чумными Землями из некрополя Наксрамас, парящим над Стратхольмом, но теперь Наксрамас и, соответственно, Кел'Тузад располагаются в восточной части Драконьего Погоста, где он вновь служит Королю-Личу. Кел'Тузад был одним из героев в кампании Нежити в игре Warcraft III. В World of Warcraft, он является последним боссом в Наксрамасе, рейдовом подземелье, которое было введено в патче 1.11. В World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Кел'Тузад может быть найден в Старых предгорьях Хилсбрада, что в Пещерах Времени. Биография Кирин Тор Кел'Тузад всегда считался другим членом Кирин-Тора, индивидуалистом из-за его настойчивости в изучении темных искусств и, прежде всего, некромантии. Однако другие архимаги запрещали кому бы то ни было практиковаться в темной магии. Услышав мощный вызов Короля-Лича из Нордскола, расстроенный своими недальновидными коллегами архимаг начал общаться с таинственным голосом и понял, что тот сулит огромную силу и знания. Оставив свое состояние и очень высокое положение, Кел'Тузад покинул Кирин-Тор, продал свои обширные владения и, подталкиваемый голосом Нер'зула в своем разуме, отправился в Нордскол, к Ледяной Короне.Tides of Darkness, pg. 105-106 Зов Короля Лича Долгие месяцы Кел'Тузад в одиночку скитался по ледяной пустыне. Он прошел через разрушенное королевство Азжол-Неруб и одним из первых понял мощь этой все возрастающей силы. Наконец маг добрался до своей конечной цели, Цитадели Короля-Лича. Смело приблизившись к входу, он был потрясен тем, что охранявшая ее нежить позволила ему беспрепятственно войти внутрь - как будто его уже ждали. Маг спустился глубоко вниз, к основанию ледника, и, обнаружив среди льда и тьмы Короля-Лича, предложил ему свою душу. Темный повелитель пообещал Кел'Тузеду бессмертие и великую силу в обмен на лояльность и послушание. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, pg. 97-98 Культ Проклятых Нер'зул был доволен своим новым слугой и дал ему важнейшее задание. Спустя три года скитаний Кел'Тузад по приказу своего хозяина вернулся назад, в Лордерон, чтобы создать чуму, которая уничтожит королевство людей. Однако, в отличие от большинства слуг Темного повелителя, человеческая внешность Кел'Тузада была сохранена. Харизматичный волшебник мог использовать обман и убеждение, чтобы осуществить замыслы его хозяина. В течение трех лет Кел'Тузад использовал свое благосостояние и выдающийся интеллект, чтобы создать тайное братство своих единомышленников, названное им Культом Проклятых. Своим помощникам он обещал вечную жизнь в Азероте и всеобщее равенство в обмен на служение Королю-Личу. Удивительно легко все новые и новые мужчины и женщины забывали про свою веру в Святой Свет, становясь послушниками Культа Кел'Тузада. Добившись успеха в создании Культа Проклятых, Кел'Тузад поместил чуму Нер'зула в особые артефакты, названные чумными котлами. Эти котлы были расставлены во многих северных деревнях Лордерона, принадлежащих Культу, и из-за них огромное количество зерна было заражено чумой. Любой человек, попробовавший это зерно, практически мгновенно умирал и превращался в слугу Короля-Лича. Его план сработал. Все больше и больше диких зомби появлялось в северных землях, и эта армия, названная некромантом Плетью, готовилась к войне с человечеством. Перерождение Однако и люди не сидели сложа руки. Орден паладинов, Серебряная Длань, заинтересовался странными сообщениями о появлении мертвецов на севере Лордерона. Молодой паладин и принц Лордерона Артас, его наставник Утер Светоносный и юная волшебница Кирин-Тора Джайна Праудмур, дочь адмирала Даэлина Праудмура, взяв небольшой отряд верных людей, отправились изучать чуму Кел'Тузада. Их опасения подтвердились - таинственная чума не просто убивала людей, а превращала их в нежить. Кроме того, они обнаружили, что за этим стоят некроманты. Целью Артаса и его друзей был Андорал, торговая столица северных земель. Добравшись до города, они обнаружили, что он охвачен огнем, а жителей нигде нет. Там же Артас впервые встретился с Кел'Тузадом и узнал, что эта чума - его рук дело. Однако некромант исчез, прежде чем паладин размозжил его голову своим молотом. Артас отправился на север, и в маленьком городке под названием Брилл вновь встретился с Кел'Тузадом. На этот раз принц использовал свой шанс и в ярости убил некроманта. Кел'Тузад лишь успел сказать перед смертью, что смерть его теперь ничего не значит. "Наивный глупец... моя смерть ничего не изменит... в целом. Теперь... когда покорение этих земель... началось..." - последние слова Кел'Тузада. Однако Артас впоследствии сам стал слугой Короля-Лича, Рыцарем Смерти и, по иронии судьбы, именно он должен был воскресить некогда убитого им некроманта. Разгромив остатки паладинов, охранявших останки Кел'Тузада, и захватив магическую урну, в которой прах некроманта был надежно защищен от разложения, Артас отправился к Солнечному Колодцу Кель'Таласа, единственному месту, в котором достаточно магической мощи для воскрешения существа. В дороге его сопровождал призрак Кел'Тузада, рассказывающий правду о Повелителях Ужаса и об истинных хозяевах Нер'зула, демонах. Уничтожив всех эльфов, что сопротивлялись армии Короля-Лича, и попутно убив и оживив в качестве баньши предводительницу эльфов Сильвану Ветрокрылую, Артас добрался до Солнечного Колодца. Рыцарь Смерти опустил в его воды урну с прахом некроманта и наблюдал, как из воды появился перерожденный Кел'Тузад.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, pg. 98 Разрушение Даларана и зов Короля-Лича ]]Дальнейшей целью Короля-Лича был захват Книги заклинаний Медива, с помощью которой Кел'Тузад мог призвать в Азерот эредара - Архимонда. Ни магия архимага Антонидаса, ни оборона Даларана не смогли противостоять мощи армии Плети, Кел'Тузад убил Антонидаса и забрал великий артефакт. Пока Артас защищал некроманта от атак остатков армии Даларана, Кел'Тузад совершал ритуал призыва демона. Ритуал удался, но первым же указом Архимонд повысил демона Тикондруса до властелина нежити в Азероте, отстранив от управления и Кел'Тузада, и Артаса. Однако некромант знал о тайных замыслах Нер'зула, а потому спокойно удалился, не встревая в спор. Артас отправился в Калимдор на поиски охотника на демонов по имени Иллидан. В разрушеном Лордероне под надзором Повелителей Ужаса остались Кел'Тузад и Сильвана. Вернувшись, Артас выгнал демонов из столицы и освободил некроманта и Темную Охотницу. Рыцарь Смерти и Кел'Тузад отправились в горы Альтерака, но Артас почувствовал невыносимую боль. В скором времени ему явился Нер'зул - Король-Лич терял силы и приказал своему слуге немедленно возвращаться в Нордскол. Плеть начала быстро отступать. Кел'Тузад приготовил все к отправке Артаса и проводил его до побережья. Артас попросил верного слугу и "друга" - нечасто такие слова услышишь от Рыцаря Смерти - остаться в Лордероне и контролировать ситуацию. Собрав оставшиеся силы Плети, бывший архимаг направился в Чумные Земли. После войны Оставшись один, Кел'Тузад занял удобную позицию – подконтрольные ему войска Плети позволили Отрёкшимся Сильваны и нежити Повелителей Ужаса бороться за власть и влияние в отравленном чумой Лордероне. И теперь, когда Повелители Ужаса исчезли, он уступил Сильване лишь Тирисфальские Равнины, оставив большую часть Чумных Земель под своим контролем. Его практически неприступная цитадель, некрополис Наксрамас, парит над восточной частью бывшего королевства людей. Ashbringer Под влиянием Сайдана Датрохана (который был одержим дредлордом Бальназаром), Рено Могрейн предал и убил своего отца Александроса Могрейна. Рено убил своего отца, используя меч Ashbringer - этим актом зла осквернив меч. Собрав тело и клинок, Кел'Тузад превратил Александроса в рыцаря смерти - лидера его четырех всадников. При содействии членов Серебряного Рассвета младшему брату Рэно Дариону удалось проникнуть в Наксрамас и победить своего отца-нежить. Затем он бежал из некрополя с Ashbringer'ом. После встречи с Тирионом Фордрингом Дарион узнал, что душа его отца оказалась в ловушке меча, и только великий акт любви мог освободить его. Когда Кел'Тузад организовал нападение на Часовню Надежды Света, Дарион пронзил Ashbringer'ом свое собственное сердце - жертвуя своей жизнью, чтобы освободить душу отца. Взрыв света уничтожил большую часть ничтожной Плети, но Кел'Тузад не пострадал. Он воскресил Дариона как рыцаря смерти. Хотя его главная цель ускользнула, Кел'Тузад был доволен тем, что Дарион достался ему, объясняя это тем, что Плеть всегда может вернуться в Часовню Надежды Света. Тень Некрополя Желая быстрее распространить чуму нежити над Азерот, Король-лич одарил Кел'Тузада летающей цитаделью Наксрамас - ужасной базой для операций Плети. Последовательные атаки из фракций «Алый крестовый поход» и «Серебряный рассвет» ослабили оборону летающей крепости, что привело к вторжению, которое привело к поражению Кел'Тузада. Кел'Тузад последний раз встречался в подземелье Наксрамас, вышедшем в патче 1.11, и был боссом в конце оригинальной игры World of Warcraft. Он был в конечном счете побежден игроками, но не погиб. Как лич, он может принять форму магического предмета, известного как филактерий. Если бы с ним уничтожили филактерий Кел'Тузада, он был бы побежден навсегда, но некоторые вещи не случаются так, как должны. Квест: Падение Кел'Тузада описывает, как игрок, который, вероятно, хотел уничтожить филактерий, под влиянием некой психологической силы, дал филактерий отцу Иниго Монтою в Часовне Надежды Света. Что-то очень необычное происходило там, и Серебряный Рассвет сообщил, что филактерий не дошел до их рук. Предатель среди рядов рыцарского ордена Серебряного Рассвета скрылся с проклятыми останками Кел'Тузада и бежал в Нордскол, где погибший лич мог быть воскрешен. Пещеры Времени В старых Предгорьях Хилсбрада недалеко от Южнобережья в Пещерах Времени можно встретить Кел'Тузада, еще в облике человека. Wrath of the Lich King Командир Элигор Dawnbringer: "лича Кел'Тузада. Он служит Королю-Личу без вопросов, некроманту с большим мастерством в жизни, превратившемуся в мастера некромантии после его смерти. Говорят, он самый верный из подданных короля-Лича. Кел'Тузад пережил испытания, которые давно бы разрушили души даже величайшего из Братства. Он с готовностью отдал свою жизнь от руки Артаса, чтобы позже вернуться-возродиться во власти солнечного источника. В болотистых землях Кел'Тузад снова потерпел поражение от агентов Серебряного Рассвета. Однако его филактерия была доставлена ложному агенту Братства. Нам еще предстоит выяснить, кто украл его филактерию и почему." Кел'Тузад снова вернулся как последний босс перемещенного Наксрамаса - теперь он парил над полями падали в Драконьей тьме, осаждая крепость Уинтергард. Когда филактерия была передана отцу Монтою, она не была доставлена на рассвете; его хранение артефакта (вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его или отдать рассвету) позволило Кел'Тузаду обрести телесную форму. (Монтуа, по — видимому, был вознагражден за эти усилия, так как теперь он сам лич — известный как Тельзан сумеречный-и расположенный в Мавзолее Винтергарда под замком Винтергарда, который в настоящее время осажден Наксрамасом.) В квесте Quest: The Plains of Nasam игроки Орды отправляются на равнины Насама в осадном танке, чтобы уничтожить силы бедствия в этом районе и спасти раненых войск Warsong Hold. Они также призваны определить лидера бедствия в регионе-самого Кел'Тузада, который стоит на возвышении и окружен сшитыми ужасами военной песни, распространителями чумы и другими созданиями бедствия. В манере, очень похожей на то, как он был первоначально побежден, чемпионы Азерота снова штурмовали ужасную цитадель Наксрамас и снова победили повелителя лича. Кел'Тузад не имел при себе филактерии во время второго поражения. Его нынешний статус остается неизвестным. Mists of Pandaria Когда Джайна Праудмур рассказывает Андуину Ринну о Кирин Торских последователях, она упоминает Кел'Тузада, который отказался от знаний чародея и пошел по стопам некромантии. Цитаты Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *''Мы раскрыты, братья! Уходите и продолжайте действовать по нашему плану!'' *''Увы, я не могу остаться с вами - меня ждут дела...'' *''Приветствую тебя вновь, дитя. Я, Кел-Тузед, хочу предупредить тебя: оставь это дело. Твоё любопытство тебя погубит.'' *''"Наивный глупец ... моя смерть ничего не изменит... в целом. Теперь... когда покорение этих земель... началось..."'' *''Я говорил тебе... моя смерть ничего не изменит.'' *''Ничего ему не рассказывай! Меня можешь слышать... только ты. Не доверяй Повелителям Ужаса. Они... служат Королю Мёртвых... тюремщиками! Я всё расскажу тебе... когда вернусь в этот мир.'' *''Я перерождён, как мне и было обещано! Король даровал мне вечную жизнь!'' Артас: Так ты не злишься на меня за то, что я когда то убил тебя''?'' :Кел'Тузад: Не будь глупцом. Король заранее предупредил меня о том, чем закончится наша встреча. :Артас: Король знал, что я убью тебя? :Кел'Тузад: Конечно. Он выбрал тебя на роль главного героя задолго до того, как появилась Плеть. :Артас: ''Если он столь всемогущ, почему он позволяет Повелителям Ужаса командовать собой?'' :Кел'Тузад: Они - слуги тех, кто создал нашего властелина. Огненных лордов Пылающего Легиона. :Артас: Какого легиона? :Кел'Тузад: Пылающего Легиона... Это могучая армия демонов, уже покорившая множество миров. Теперь они хотят предать огню этот мир. Наш господин был создан, чтобы подготовить их приход, а Повелители Ужаса надзирают за ним. :Артас: То есть, эпидемия в Лордероне, цитадели Нордскола, бойня в землях эльфов - это всё приготовление к приходу каких-то демонов? :Кел'Тузад: Да. Со временем ты поймёшь, что вся наша история - лишь репетиция грядущей битвы... Идём. У нас много дел *'Артас:' Магический круг приготовлен в точности по твоим указаниям. Ты готов начать обряд? :Кел'Тузад: ''Почти. Я уже дочитываю. Это просто невероятно! Автор знает о демонах практически всё... Я подозреваю, что он был гораздо сильнее, чем думали его современники.'' :Тихондрий: Его силы не хватило даже на то, чтобы избежать смерти - вот что главное. Достаточно того, что сегодня мы завершим начатую им работу. Приступай! *'Кел'Тузад:' Приди, лорд Архимонд! Приди в этот мир и позволь нам насладиться огнём твоей силы! ::Магический круг начинает гореть, и несколько языков пламени устремляются вверх, как появляется Архимонд. :Архимонд: Трепещите, смертные, - зло пришло в этот мир! ::Архимонд поворачивается лицом к Кел'Тузаду. :Архимонд: Ты хорошо поработал. Мой план осуществился. ::Рядом с магическим кругом появляется Тихондрий. :Тихондрий: Лорд Архимонд, всё готово. :Архимонд: Хорошо, Тихондрий. Король Мёртвых нам больше не нужен. Отныне ты будешь командовать армией Плети. :Тихондрий: Как пожелаете, господин. :Архимонд: ''Скоро я начну вторжение''. Но для начала нужно преподать урок этим жалким колдунам. Я сожгу их город дотла, и о нём не останется даже воспоминаний. ::Архимонд делает магическую вспышку на своей ладони, и убегает. Тихондрий следует за ним. :Артас: Они что - шутят?! Что будет с нами?! :Кел'Тузад: Терпение, молодой Рыцарь.Король предвидел и ЭТО. Ты ещё сыграешь свою роль в его великом плане. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne :Кел'Тузад: Назад, безмозглые твари! Ваше время ещё не пришло, мой король. :Кел'Тузад и его скелеты-маги убивают банши Сильваны. :Сильвана Ветрокрылая: Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, Артас! Я тебя из-по земли достану! :Кел'Тузад ведёт Артаса к берегу. '' :'Кел'Тузад:' ''Действие яда скоро пройдёт. Всё готово для вашего путешествия в Нордскол. :Артас: КелТузад, ты был верным другом. Я не знаю, что нас ждёт впереди и вернусь ли я из этого путешествия... Я хочу вверить эту землю тебе. Ты должен заботится о ней до моего возвращения. :Кел'Тузад:' ''Я сделаю это, король Артас. Не беспокойтесь. World of Warcraft *"Кто посмел вторгнуться в мои владения? Всякий, явившийся без приглашения, обречен!" *"Глупцы! Наслаждаетесь своим триумфом? Вы просто сделали еще один шаг в сторону бездны!" *"Я устал от этих игр. Еще немного - и я отправлю ваши души во мрак забвения!" *"Вы и представить себе не можете, какие кошмары ждут вас впереди. Вы еще ничего не видели! Вас ожидает застывшее сердце Наксрамаса! *"Наслаждайся! ... иначе я ЗАМОРОЖУ КРОВЬ В ТВОИХ ВЕНАХ."Lil' K.T. mail sent to player *"Соратники, слуги, солдаты холодной тьмы! Повинуйтесь зову Кел'Тузада!" TCG Scourgewar, pg. 21 Монолог в Shadow of the Necropolis I was cast out by my comrades. Exiled. Forced to wander the frozen wastes...but I was not alone. Not entirely. The voice, now my only companion, guided me to my destination. Strange, nightmarish creatures awaited me at the entrance. I felt my blood run cold, as cold as Icecrown itself. Inside, I bore witness to horrific acts, demonstrations of power, power that could be mine for the asking. Terrified, I ran...but did not get far. All too soon, my choice was made. Too late did I realize that such power does not come...without a price. Now, the world shall pay a far greater toll, for I have returned. I am Kel'Thuzad... Your curiosity will be the death of you. Перевод: Я был изгнан своими товарищами. Сосланый, вынужденный скитаться по замерзшей пустоши… но я был не совсем один. Голос, мой единственный спутник, привел меня к этому месту. Странные, кошмарные существа ждали меня около входа. Я почувствовал, как моя кровь стынет так же, как застыла сама Ледяная Корона. Внутри, я стал свидетелем ужасов, демонстрации силы… Силы, которая могла бы стать моей. В страхе я бежал, но далеко не ушел. Слишком поздно я понял, что такую силу нельзя получить… не заплатив определенную цену. Теперь, весь мир заплатит в разы больше, ибо я вернулся. Я – Кел'Тузад… Ваше любопытство станет вашей погибелью. Разговор с Гелькуларом Кел'Тузад появляется в человеческой форме вместе с Гелькуларом в Старых предгорьях Хилсбрада в Пещерах Времени. Он ходит по главной дороге, ведущей в Южнобережье. В какой-то момент он остановится и начнет диалог с Гелькуларом: : : : : : : : : : : :If the pair encounter the captured critter that has been killed by the children Sally Whitemane and Renault Mograine, then Kel'Thuzad continues: : : :The critter is brought back to life. : : :The critter dies again. : He is still seen wearing the robes of the Kirin Tor, but due to the nature of the conversation, it is presumed that he has already joined the Lich King, or was in the process of doing so. Warcraft III цитаты World of Warcraft цитаты Мелочи *In the alternative timeline where Thrall died as an infant, Kel'Thuzad did not take up necromancy but instead became chief adviser to King Aedelas Blackmoore of Lordaeron. Without Kel'Thuzad leading the Cult of the Damned, the Scourge never grew in large enough numbers to be a threat and history turned out completely different. *Kel'Thuzad was voiced by Michael McConnohie in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and his original appearance in World of Warcraft. *Kel'Thuzad is voiced by a different (unknown) actor in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, as Mr. McConnohie also portrays The Lich King and the producers thought this might "confuse the players".Michael McConnohie on IMDb *Despite having a new voice actor in Wrath of the Lich King, Kel'Thuzad still uses his original laugh. This can be sometimes heard when he kills a player during his encounter. Those wishing to avoid a repair bill can fly to his location at the Plains of Nasam in southwest Borean Tundra, where Kel'Thuzad will laugh every 30 seconds or so. *Kel'Thuzad's Gold Coin is an in-game item. The description says, "Sometimes... I wish someone would come along and just give me a big, long hug." *Kel'Thuzad was a wizard in the Warcraft RPG and a necromancer in the World of Warcraft RPG.World of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document, pg. 3 *The Alliance warlock Tier 9 set is named after Kel'Thuzad. Though is he not normally classified as a warlock, Kel'Thuzad did learn a great deal about demons by studying the Book of Medivh (which allowed him to summon Archimonde). *He has a pet based on him, Lil' K.T.. Kel'Thuzad himself will mail the player the pet and congratulate them on joining his fanclub. *The Lich King drops Bloodsurge, Kel'Thuzad's Blade of Agony. The blade had no prior in-game appearances. *Nyorloth (creator of the WoW Story Forum and the Ask CDev project) seemingly confirmed Kel'Thuzad's continued existence by mentioning that he has "survived two separate Lich Kings".Nyorloth Twitter Post Галерея File:WC3Necromancer.jpg|Некромант Кел'Тузед.Warcraft III Artwork: Kel'Thuzad File:Kel'thuzadnecromancer.jpg|Некромант в Warcraft III. File:Kel'thuzadNecromancer.jpg|Некромант в Warcraft III. File:Kel'thuzad face.jpg|Лич в Warcraft III. File:Kel'thuzad5.jpg|Лич в Warcraft III. File:Last Chapter.JPG|Кел'Тузед в комиксе Ashbringer. File:Undeadthuzad.jpg|Обложка Warcraft III и изображением Кел'Тузеда. File:Kel'Thuzad.jpg|Кел'Тузед, управляющий Наксрамаса. File:Kel'Thuzad Naxx TCG.jpg|Кел'Тузед (TCG). File:Kel'Thuzad TCG.jpg|Кел'Тузед (TCG). File:Kel'Thuzad_TCG2.jpg|Кел'Тузед (TCG). File:Kel'Thuzad_TCG3.jpg|Кел'Тузед (TCG). File:Signet of Manifested Pain TCG.jpg|Кел'Тузед и его кольцо (TCG). File:Kel'Thuzad Room Concept.jpg|Комната Кел'Тузеда в Наксрамасе. File:Kel'Thuzad's Chamber.jpg|Комната Кел'Тузеда в игре. File:Kelthuzad-incontrol.jpg|Кел'Тузед на Plains of Nasam. Фанарт File:Kel'Thuzad ElGota.jpg|Кел'Тузед File:The Stars' Fury (Azeroth) - Jeremy Sun.jpg|Знаменитые боссы. Видео thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px Заметки en:Kel'Thuzad de:Kel'Thuzad es:Kel'Thuzad fr:Kel'Thuzad no:Kel'Thuzad pl:Kel'Thuzad Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Личи Категория:Плеть Категория:Некромант Категория:Культ Проклятых Категория:Старые Предгорья Хилсбрада НИП Категория:Персонажи Tides of Darkness Категория:Персонажи Ashbringer Категория:Персонажи Arthas: Rise of the Lich King